CherryBlossom SnowFall
by butterflyxblade
Summary: Ichigo was never good at cheering people up. When Rukia gets upset over something Ichigo doesn't even know about, what could he possibly do? And what is Rukia's problem anyway? My first fic. Please tell me how it is. R&R PLEASE!


"RUKIA, RUKIA, DANMIT, WHERE ARE YOU!!"

It was a beautiful day, which surprised Ichigo because it always rained in April. It had been raining for the last couple days and it finally got sunny which put him in a good mood. Plus, they got out early today from school because of a teacher's meeting.

But today Rukia was really off her game.

"OI RUKIA, BREAKFAST!!!" Ichigo screamed for the 15th time. _Geez, she must have left already._ Ichigo put the plate on his desk and started to get into his uniform when he heard someone come out o his closet.

He turned to see Rukia, still in her pajamas, looking like a mess.

"Man, Rukia, c'mon, you're going to be late for school and I'm not waiting for you!"

Ichigo turned away; expecting her to yell at him, but no reply came. He turned to see her crawl back into the closet with a piece of toast in her mouth, which worried him a little.

He sighed and walked to the closet.

"Rukia, I'm going to school. Take your time. I'll stall for you since you're a mess. Man, did you get _any_ sleep last night?" No reply came. "Fine, see ya." And he left without her, which is something really he hated doing.

_Man, where could she be. _Ichigo was running down the street, sweat running down his face. _Oh, I'll try the park._

Fifteen seconds before the bell rang, Rukia came running in looking like she just climbed out of a dumpster. "Kuchiki-san!" "Rukia-Chan" Orihime and Keigo yelled at the same time, running to her. Rukia didn't say anything and sat in her seat, putting her head on the desk.

Suddenly, there was a group of people surrounding her desk; one of those people was a worried strawberry. "Maybe she's sick," suggested Tatski. "Oh, my poor Rukia-Chan!" cried Keigo, "Let me give her the kiss of li-." He was interrupted by Ichigo fist getting plunged into his face.

Then the bell rang and everyone ran to their seats. During all of class, Ichigo never took his eyes off Rukia.

_Where is she, danmit!_ Rukia never came home after school for lunch and Ichigo got so worried he went looking for her. It's been over an hour now….

_God, the stupid midget better be okay or I'll kill her...again!_

Then he found her. She at the hill in the park, sitting under the Sakura Tree scrunched in a ball, knees against her chest.

When Ichigo saw this he stopped running, sighed and walked over to her, sitting next to her under the tree. He looked up and saw all the sakuras flying off the tree drifting gracefully on to his lap. He thought it looked like it was snowing cherry blossoms.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, sounding irritated, although Rukia could sense the concern in his voice.

She didn't answer, she didn't want to, she didn't care, and they sat in a silence, a silence so long and so awkward, Ichigo couldn't take it.

"Man, Rukia, just tell me danmit!" He was mad, really mad. She's always so distant. Why can't she talk to him about anything? Not that he cared or anything, he just wanted to know. Then Rukia interrupted his thoughts,

"I hate the rain," she said softly. For some reason this made Ichigo smile. "Yeah, I know, but today, it's not raining."

"Yes it is. It's raining cherry blossoms." This made a confused Ichigo look at Rukia. _Rain, snow…whatever, but still…_"Why would relate such a beautiful thing to rain? Rain is a reminder of death but this, this is wonderful. Look at them all. Why would this remind you of death?"

He was serious. He didn't think many things were beautiful but this got him. It was a perfect day, beautiful. A great day for Rukia to be depressed. It annoyed him. He actually had a day planned out for them and she had to ruin it with her sulking.

"I know someone that died today." This left Ichigo with a surprised look on his face. _Who could have died? Was it him…?_

"I don't know why I'm sad, I mean, the person didn't even deserve to live. They were unimportant and insignificant. They really didn't deserve to live at all. It was a waste of life."

Ichigo was in total shock. _Well, guess it's not him… but still who could it be?_

Rukia sighed and looked up at the sky, the blossoms, "Today's the day I died and went to Soul Society. My sister and I…we both died of starvation today since we were poor and didn't have food. I was just an infant so I couldn't help her…insignificant, unimportant…a waste of life."

She looked at the ground. She could help at all. Her sister died and she could not help her. Her life at Soul Society wasn't even that important.

This filled Ichigo with both sadness and anger. _Why should she think that? She's important. She's important to me!_

_Yeah, I'm a Kuchiki, big deal; I'm an extremely weak, worthless nobody. I even killed my vice-captain...I don't deserve to-_

"What the hell is this?!" Ichigo yelled, no screamed. He was mad. He couldn't hold it in anymore.

"You are _so_ important you have no freakin' idea. You're important to me! You matter so much! You are a good person and deserve to live, you've gotta believe that! Even if we make mistakes we still don't deserve to die!!!"

Rukia just sat there and stared at him, astonished. _I matter to him? Why would I be…important?_ Rukia smiled. It brought her spirits up to know she was at least important to someone. Then they got up at the same time and started to walk away.

"Stop sulking. Everyone dies. You just did a little too early."

She smiled but a different smile, almost an evil smile. Then she walked over to him and did the most random thing in the world… kicked him in the head. What did you expect from Rukia? A hug?

"Oi! What the hell was that for!!?" Ichigo was now rubbing a huge bump on the back of his head. That had to hurt.

"Can it, baka! I'm done sulking! And why would you care if I sulk anyway! You're not in charge of _me_, a _Kuchiki_!"

Ichigo picked up a lump of sakuras from the ground and threw them at her. She started throwing back and it became a full-blown war of cherry blossoms snow balls, during the cherry blossom snowfall.


End file.
